Sparkling Angels
by lily of purity xx
Summary: [My first fanfiction! x3] Abandoned, Sakura and Ino vow to become stronger. How? They join Akatsuki! See how different things are when they do! [couples inside.]
1. The day we first met

This is my very first fan fiction, so RxR please:3

**Summary**: Abandoned at a young age, Sakura and her best friend Ino vowed to become the best kunoichis the world has ever seen. When two teenagers in cloaks said he could make their dreams come true, they follow him to a future of living as Akatsuki. See how different things are! sakura centric. sakuxita, sakuxsaso, inoxdei, slight sasuxsaku, naruxhina and inoxshika

"Talking"

'_Thinking _'

'**_Inner Sakura _'**

**Disclaimer**: You think a 13 year old created Naruto? I didn't. 'Kay? 'Kay.

Prologue:

**The day we first met**

It was cold, and depressing. Rain peacefully fell to the Earth, as it went pitter patter on tree leaves and bushes. Two small girls, cried silently for what seemed like forever to them, crying along with the sky. They were alone, with no warmth but each other. Their parents abandoned them, left for dead.

One of the girls had pink hair down to her shoulders, her bangs covering her eyes, which were big, bright, and green. She was wearing a small dark blue shirt, which was torn in several places. She was wearing yellow shorts, but was blotched with various muddy spots and was torn like her shorts, and was wearing small dark blue sandals.

The other girl had short blond hair that barely reached to her shoulders. She had cerulean like eyes. She was wearing a small and matted top, along with sporting a purple skirt, and sandals. She wasn't in the best of conditions either.

"W-Why..." the pink haired five year old stuttered, trying to wipe away her tears. "I-I-no.. why?" she asked. Ino turned her head to her best friend, sporting what seemed to be a supporting smile. "Ne.. cheer up Sakura." She said, trying to avoid Sakura's question.

She didn't know why, actually. Why their parents abandoned them far outside their village, presumably leaving them to die. She didn't want to answer Sakura's question, afraid to start crying. Someone had to be the supporting and responsible one here, since Sakura obviously wasn't the least bit right now, as she was still bawling her eyes out.

"I-In-no.." Sakura said, waking Ino up from her train of though. The blond girl smiled as she turned her eyes to her friend. "Yeah?" she said, waiting for what her pink haired friend wanted.

"Let's make.. a promise. That we'll be the best kunoichis the world has ever seen. Promise?" She said, losing her stuttering and her tears, becoming more confident. "Yeah. Promise." She said. '_At least she's more confident now, _' Ino thought, smiling.

Unaware of a pair of eyes watching them, they smiled together, and began to wipe away what was left of their tears and sadness.

"Sasori.. maybe we can teach those two or something, yeah?" the blond haired teenager said as he turned to his red-headed partner. "Deidara.. Leader might not allow it." Sasori said as he turned to face Deidara.

"But.. we could always give it a shot, they could be trained to be really good, and maybe they can be good members for Akatsuki, yeah." Deidara said, waiting for a response from his teammate and friend. Sasori just sighed and nodded, as they hopped down from where they were, and right in front of the two girls.

"Excuse us, yeah. We were overheard and was wondering something, you wanna get stronger, yeah? Then we could help you train, so you two can be stronger. What do ya say?" Deidara said to the two girls, grinning and being happy to them, hoping they'd say yes. He couldn't help but feel bad for them.. he was known for being a softie, and seeing them cry made him well up inside.

Sakura and Ino just stared at him blankly. "Umm.." Sakura started, but trailed off, looking to Ino, practically saying, 'Let's go with him, but I'm not sure..' **_'Cha we should go with him, so then we can go back to the village and kick their butts for abandoning us!' _**Inner Sakura yelled, pumping her fists in the space of the little pink haired girl's mind.

Just then, Ino stood up, puffed her chest up to look tough, and nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we'll go with you guys, as long as your not perverts!" she said to the blond haired male, she thought. She couldn't really tell the difference.

Deidara just smiled, and held his hand out to the blond girl. "Don't worry, we're just traveling ninjas. Not perverts, yeah." He said, extending his hand to the blond girl. He masked his little mouths that we're on his hands, not wanting to scare them. "All right then, let's go, yeah." He said, turning to Sasori. "My name's Deidara, and this is Sasori. What are your names?" he asked. This time, Sakura spoke up. "My name is Sakura Haruno, and this is.." she said, trailing off, waiting for Ino to say her name.

"Ino. Ino Yamanka." The blond haired girl said. Deidara just grinned again, and flipped Ino onto his back, as if he was giving her a piggyback ride. Sasori did the same, as soon as he picked Sakura up, she squeaked, and had a light pink blush on her face.

Ino couldn't help but smile. '_Looks like Sakura has a crush_.' She thought. As soon as they gave each other their names, they soon sped off, past trees and stray branches, off to Akatsuki headquarters.

XXX

As soon as they arrived at a building, they stopped by a door, and Deidara and Sasori set down the two girls, telling them to wait there, not to come in, and if they were in trouble scream.

As Deidara and Sasori stepped in, they bowed to a black silhouette of a body, as eyes pierced through the shadows.

"Sasori, Deidara. What is it?" the shadow said.

"Leader, We've found two young girls, and since looking at their chakra flow, we've found an aspiring medic, along with a good mind controller." Sasori said.

"I see.." Leader said. "Bring them in." he said, as Deidara nodded, and opened the door. "Sakura, Ino, someone would like to see you, yeah." He said in a soothing tone, not wanting to scare them. The two girls merely nodded, and walked into the dark room.

"What are your names?" the shadow asked.

"Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl said.

"Ino Yamanaka." The blond girl said.

"I see. Sakura, Ino, I've heard from Deidara and Sasori that you wish to be stronger, correct?" Leader said.

"Hai." The girls said in unison.

"I see. Join our organization, Akatsuki, and you'll be able to become much more powerful. I ask you this, do you wish to join?" the shadow asked the two girls.

"Hai." The girls repeated.

"Good. I welcome you to Akatsuki. My name is Leader. Sasori and Deidara will get you acquainted here, and train you." Leader said.

Being polite, the girls nodded and bowed. "Arigatou, leader." They said. He simply nodded, and signaled them to leave. As soon as the four exited the room, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"So, we have two new and aspiring members.. the last member of the legendary Haruno clan, and a member of the Yamanaka clan. This might get interesting." he said.


	2. Im going to kill you

Thanks everyone who reviewed, I'm glad you liked it! x3

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

Oh, and now the girls are 12. There's been a time skip.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

'**_Inner Sakura_'**

Chapter 2: **I'm going to kill you**

"Run you pig, Run!" Sakura yelled as she ran through various hallways, at the top of her lungs. "WHAT WAS THAT FOREHEAD GIRL!" her best friend yelled, ready to rip her friends head off. "Unless you wanna be fish bait, move your ass! He's right behind us!" she yelled. Turning her head to see how far their pursuer, Ino squeaked and suddenly had a huge burst of energy, running past her panting friend.

"You traitor!" she yelled. Her blond friend merely turned around and stuck her tongue out. "See ya later, fish bait" she said like she was singing. Just then, Sakura felt a foot stepping onto her Akatsuki cloak, as she fell to the ground, a bruise creeping its way onto her face.

"Owwie.." she said, rubbing her chin. She turned around to the culprit, who had glints in his eyes. She still couldn't help but giggle. It was none other than Kisame, woken up from one of his naps.. But with whip cream all over his face.

"Hiya Fish breath-chan.. hehehehe.. What's up?" she asked, like she didn't see anything, as she tried to hold back the laughter daring to come out.

"Don't you tell me what's up." He said growling, the whip cream sizzling off his red angry face.

"…Are you mad?"

"What do you think?" he said, pulling out his trusty sword Samehada, ready for bloodshed.

"Your not, and you'll put away your yucky sword and shower me with love, affection and chocolate?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Nice try. Now, who was it, you, or the pig?" he asked.

"Why, it was the pig, of course." She said. _'Im gonna' get it for saying that..' _she thought.

**In the Akatsuki kitchen..**

Ino sneezed, looking around.

"Who's talking about my lovely self?" she said, looking around the kitchen.

Once Itachi heard, he couldn't help but gag at what he just heard.

**Back to Sakura and Kisame..**

"You better not be lying again." Kisame said, still having the hopes of bloodshed in his eyes.

"Why, little ol' me? Lying? Are you sure you're alright, fish breath-chan?" she said.

"Uh-huh.." he said rolling his eyes. '_Here she goes again.._' he thought as he sighed.

"Well.. I have to get back to Pig-chan.." she said, walking off towards the kitchen, hoping he would forget about the whole little trick that her and Ino played on him..

_Sakura and Ino quietly tip-toed into Kisame's room, lifting their big Akatsuki cloaks as they move. Once they made their way to him, they squirted an enormous amount of whip cream on his free hand. They tried to stifle their giggles, while Ino took out the feather. _

_Basic prank. Everyone knew it. But since Deidara and Sasori were on a mission, and Itachi.. wasn't feeling well, the two girls didn't know what to do and decided to aggravate Kisame.. again. _

_Ino started to move the feather gently along his face, until.._

_WAM. _

_Instead of his ugly fish face, he was covered in messy white whip cream. Black doll eyes shot open. _

"_SAKURA! INO!" he screamed. _

"_..Oh crap." They muttered in unison. _

"_Run!" the pink haired girl yelled, making it for the door. _

"_Come on pig!" she yelled. That's what got Ino. She ran for the only thought of massacring Sakura right then and there. She's always touchy when people call her that. _

When Kisame started to fall asleep right then and there in the hall, Sakura made a quick dash to the kitchen, closed and locked the door, and sighed in relief. Looks like he was too tired to hit her with his sword. Thank god for that.

"Hey pig, thanks a lot for back there." Sakura said, glaring to her so called best friend.

"Your quite welcome my dear." She returned back to her friend in a sarcasm like tone.

Just then, Itachi walked in on the soon battle field, in his mind, hoping that he could at least get some food without losing his appetite again.

"Sakura, Ino, Leader would like to see you two." He said.

"Awww, right now Ita-kun?" they said in unison.

"..Yes, now go." He said.

"Fine.." they a said as they moved to the room where Leader was.

'…**_Maybe we'll finally be able to see who he is!' _**Inner Sakura said, jumping around in glee. '_Don't get to excited. It's just a mission, or he's telling us to stop playing tricks on fish breath-chan' _Outer Sakura said, ruining Inner Sakura's fun.

As they entered the room, they both bowed.

"Sakura, Ino, I have a mission for you." He said, eyes piercing though them.

"Hai, Leader?" they both said.

"Your going to be taking the Chuunin exams in Konoha, there's been a rumor that Orochimaru is going there. It's your mission to find him, kill him, and then get his Akatsuki ring." He said.

They both shivered at the name. '_Ewwww! Not the perverted Michael Jackson snake guy!' _they thought.

"…Hai, leader.." they both said.

"Good. Itachi will go and give you your supplies and escort you there. Good luck." He said, motioning them to leave.

Before they left the room, Sakura muttered, "I'm going to kill you."

Leader chuckled. "Let's see you try." He said, leaving a shocked Sakura and confused Ino.


End file.
